Deathstroke Coffin mission
by scouttroop
Summary: After being kicked into a portal and raised in a new world Slade Wilson/Deathstroke gets a new contract and job from a coffin princess name Chaika Tranbant who wants to retrieve her father, Arthur Gaz remains. This contract may be interesting since some people will try to stop them from doing so out fear of Arthur Gaz coming back to life.
1. Coffinstroke PrologueSetting

**Coffinstroke Prologue/Setting**

 **Another new crossover between Chaika: The Coffin Princess and Deathstroke the Terminator. This is just the prologue and the settings.**

 **Disclaimers: Chaika: The Coffin Princess and Deathstroke the Terminator belongs to Ichiro Sakaki and DC Comics and not me.**

Before meeting Chaika, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke was trying to end his final battle with the Green Arrow/Oliver Queen until a strange portal opens out of nowhere and he was sucked into it when the Green Arrow/Oliver Queen kicks him and the portal closes. While inside the portal Slade finds himself starting to de-age, perhaps the portal is sending him to another world were he has to restart his life as child again.

XXX

When he exits the portal he is now a baby again with his weapons, armor and helmet/mask next to him. All he can do is cry for help since he is unable to speak now that he's a baby again but he was found by a member of the Acura family who adopts him into the family. They knew his name was Slade Wilson because they checked his armor but they choose to give him their family name to him and he even becomes the adopted little brother to Akari Acura his adopted elderly sister. While growing up Slade was given back his armor, weapons and helmet/mask by his adopted family and he has worn it again. Years later Slade said he will leave his new home to restart his mercenary work but they asked him to take Akari with him, at first he didn't want because he's always a lone mercenary during his time on Earth but he accepts taking Akari with him anyway.

Life as a mercenary starts with a new beginning.

XXX

This next part is the stuff Slade Wilson/Deathstroke uses for this Fanfic.

Armor and Helmet/Mask _**(Arrow TV series)**_

 **Weapons _(Just the ones I picked)_**

 **Pistol**

Desert Eagle

 **Assault Rifle**

XM8

 **Sniper Rifle**

M82

 **Shotguns**

SPAS-12

 **Revolver**

Colt Anaconda

 **Machine Guns**

PKP 6P41 Pecheneg

 **Submachine Guns**

MP5

MP7

 **Grenade Launcher**

XM25

 **Melee Weapons**

Katana Sword _**(Arrow TV Series)**_

 **I just want to say that Slade Wilson/Deathstroke will take Toru Acura's place in this fanfic.**


	2. 1 The Girl who bears the coffin

**The Girl who bears the coffin Deathstroke**

 **Now here's the next chapter of a alternated Episode 1.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

5 years after the Fall of the Gaz Empire

Slade is busy searching for plants and foreign food in the mountain forest even using his katana sword to cut some branches for him to pass through. This is because he and his adopted sister Akari live in a small house.

"Man I couldn't even make a living since a mercenary like myself isn't really needed by anyone ever since the Fall of the Gaz Empire", Slade then hears some noises coming from the bushes and he draws his Desert Eagle.

"Could be an animal, well at least that's food for me and Akari", but instead he finds girl with pale white hair and skin, she has purple eyes and carrying a big coffin in her back like a backpack.

She sees him and Slade lower his gun, but she goes down in the bushes again and he followers her movement in the bushes with his one eye until she emerges from the bushes again and this time in front of him.

"Hello are you lost?" he awaited an answer from the strange girl.

"You bandit?"

"No am just a mercenary un-employed right now. So where are you off to?"

"Me searching for town with people", she said looking around.

"So how long you were up here?" the strange girl started counting how many days she's been up here.

"3 days"

"Then it's assume your lost after all", Slade said to her.

"Shocking revelations!"

"I assume you have a dead body in there", Slade asked her after staring at the big coffin.

"No me no murder", she said to a little surprise.

"Look I can escort you to the town as long you buy me breakfast", the conversations gets interrupted when out from the forest is a man eating unicorn.

Slade grabs her and runs but also ended up dropping the basket of foreign food and plants he picked up.

"Would you ditch this thing already!" Slade asked her after she tripped but she refuses to let the coffin go because it's important.

"Hold on to that coffin for dear life", she did what Slade said as they kept running and jump off a cliff.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the girl stream as they hit the water and they use the coffin to stay up to the water surface until they reach shore.

When the duo finally reach shore Slade knew the unicorn is still on to them, he even said that mercenaries are not really needed that much now since the Fall of Gaz Empire. This could mean his life has no meaning at all.

"No job, you useless", the girl said making Slade retort to her about that subject.

"Hey is that a gundo sniper rifle and are you wizard", he asked her after she pulled it out of the coffin.

"Correct, need time for magic to work on gundo otherwise useless."

"Ok I'll buy you some time to have it ready", Slade said to her as he pulls out his katana sword as the unicorn appears and charges at him.

Slade tries to slash it but the unicorn use it's horn to counter until it bites Slade's sword forcing him to grab on to it and hold on as it dives into the river with him. The unicorn then chomps Slade's sword breaking it, Slade tries a different option, he pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots repeatedly in the neck and head as it surface making him fall off it. The girl in white then fires her gundo breaking the unicorn in half and killing it.

"Both survive", the girl in white said to him as she reaches him.

"You no useless both survive", she said to him again.

"Yeah you can say that."

"You name?"

"Ah Slade, Slade Acura Wilson", he introduce himself and now it's her turn.

"Chaika, no me Chaika Trabant", she introduce himself.

XXX

Long after the battle with the unicorn

"If it wasn't for me you may still be alive I'm sorry", a man in a cloak is wondering if the girl who he knows is Chaika believes she had some help.

XXX

Town Restaurant

"You big meal", Chaika said after watching Slade eat so much and so quick. Not much to say after removing his mask/helmet.

"A mercs got to eat", Slade said to Chaika still eating very fast.

"So this is were I would find you", a female voice that Slade knows all too well said.

"I simply asked you to find foreign food for the both us but instead I find you here feeding with a girl you just met", Akari then attacks him with her over-size war hammer and destroying most of stuff that's in the restaurant while chasing him who is holding on to his breakfast.

Most of the customers are calling Slade a jerk and telling Akari to hurt him.

"Listen Akari this is not what it looks like!" Slade said trying to reason with Akari before dodging her next strike the destroys a barrel full of wine and making Slade's plate full of food fly up in the air.

"Oh so are you calling me stupid? Tell me if I'm right little brother", Akari asked even surprising most of the customers after she called him brother.

"Siblings?" Chaika asked after hearing what Akari just said.

XXX

"Your the worst little brother ever, first you buy breakfast without her knowing that she might be hungry and then you destroy my restaurant and force this young girl you just met to pay for all the damage here", the owner said to Slade who is looking at the sealing annoyed because none of that was his intent or his doing.

Outside

Chaika had the idea on employing Slade and Akari after the siblings chat with each other.

"You can take the job or I'll have to pummel you", Akari gave that as a warning.

"Well then I can just kiss my unemployed life goodbye then", Slade said smacking his hand on his mask/helmet.

XXX

Abarth Manor

Meanwhile the Gillett Corp from the Kilemann Agency come to visit the Count Roberto Abarth, one of the 8 heroes who killed Arthur Gaz during the last day of the war.

"Welcome I am Count Roberto Abarth and you must be Alveric Gillett, I do know your family is very dedicated, why serve the Agency?"

"I have duty to the Agency Count Abarth. Now listen I know your one of the 8 heroes who vanquish Emperor Gaz and you have one of his remains with you."

"Yes I do Sir Gillett and why you asked that?"

"I want you to hand over to us", Gillett said to him but he wasn't expecting Count Abarth to say this.

"Maid our guesses will be leaving now", he said to his maid as she open the door.

"I obliged, this all depends on your cooperation", Gillett said to him as he Zita and Vivi exit the manor.

XXX

Outside the Manor

Gillett stared up in the manor where Count Abarth is watching them from the window. Back inside Count Abarth opens a hidden vault which reveal to be the remains of Emperor Gaz.

"Hand it over huh, I don't think so."

XXX

Gillett Corp

"The Manor doesn't seem to have enough guards and that makes it very vulnerable", Gillett said before changing the subject into Chaika.

The guy from earlier name Matthews reported that Chaika is with someone and that will be Slade Acura Wilson. Also they mention the capture of Chaika that was done by other squads but those Chaikas turn out to be imposters.

XXX

Meanwhile

"Me find special thing, mission no stop", Chaika said to Slade and Akari.

"And what is this special thing?"

"You know when we find special thing", Chaika answered Slade's question.

XXX

Abarth Manor

Akari just return to Slade's side after scouting the whole manor from the rooftops.

"So what'd get?"

"It's all the same brother, not a lot guards making the manor very vulnerable, don't you find that strange?"

"Yeah that does seem very strange Akari", Slade said has he loads his XM8 rifle with silencer.

XXX

Earlier Akari and Slade are discussing some stuff about whether they can trust Chaika or not but Slade trusts her very much after the battle with the man eating unicorn. Suddenly an explosion came from the kitchen and it was Chaika trying to make food with her gundo but it only made an explosion.

XXX

Slade climbs up the sentry tower using his cable wire then knocks out a guard using his gun's butt but he did it quietly without alerting anyone else. Akari then climbs up with Chaika after that they need to get a across.

"Open the coffin", Slade said to Chaika which confuses her.

Slade is on the other side pulling the coffin that's attached to the cable wire with some help from Akari from the sentry tower.

"Man how much to you weigh?" he asked because the coffin becomes very heavy with Chaika inside it.

After all 3 of them are on the other side Slade picks the window with his combat knife but it alerted Count Abarth. Slade and Akari started pushing and pulling the coffin into the window and they did.

"Treatment not nice!" Chaika said after being inside the coffin for a while.

"Ok then Chaika can you find where the special thing is located in this manor", Slade asked her as Chaika uses her gundo to locate the special thing that's somewhere in the manor.

"Special thing located, center of mansion", Chaika said after finding the location.

"Alright will have to split up, Akari you and Chaika take the first floor I'll take the second."

"Right", they split as they search for the special thing.

XXX

Slade now aiming his XM8 where he's going as he enters a room but all of sudden the lights flick open.

"I knew you would come, you must be from the Kilemann Agency. Didn't you here the memo when I dis miss you", Count Abarth said to Slade but mistakes him for being a member of Kilemann Agency.

"I don't understand what are you taking about", Slade said to Count Abarth aiming his XM8 at him.

"Oh I think I can understand perfectly, after a brief talk with your agency I thought to myself what's the use of having a treasure if can't put it to uses", suddenly all the weapons on the wall came off and started to hit Slade who dodges them all.

Slade open fires at Count Abarth but bullets stop on their tracks.

"Woah! Does that mean your a wizard!?" Slade asked after witnessing what just happen.

"That's right and I'm more powerful than the cavalier you call captain", he answered and mentions Alveric Gillett as he attacks him again using the dozen weapons that was on wall until Akari burst in.

"Brother!", Akari then throws her kunai knives but like Slades bullets they too stop on their tracks.

"Be careful Akari this guy is a wizard!", Slade said when Chaika showed up as well.

"Wizard?" Chaika said making Count Abarth turn to her.

"Get out of here!" Slade shouted at Chaika until Count Abarth became surprise upon seeing Chaika and said this.

"No it can't be! Your suppose to be diseases!"

What he said confused Chaika including Slade and Akari. Just what does he mean?

 **END**

 **Ok Slade can be a little bit like Toru since he takes his place in this Fanfic. Even though I have the DVD of season 1 many lines from every of episode are very hard to remember.**


	3. 2 The Lazy Man

**The Lazy Man's Choice Deathstroke**

 **Next Chapter is, Akari, Chaika and Slade meet and face the Gillett Corp.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Abarth Manor

"No it can't be! Your suppose to be deceases!" Count Abarth said surprise after seeing Chaika which confuses Slade and Akari because he acted like he seen a ghost.

Count Abarth attempted to kill her using the blades from the walls but Slade and Akari flees with Chaika and shut the door blocking the blades from even touching her or them.

"The evil Lord's daughter is still alive?! But we made perfectly sure we killed her, it doesn't matter if it's really her", Count Abarth then continues pursue of Slade, Akari and Chaika.

XXX

"He's a wizard, but how is he even doing that without the proper requirements?" Slade asked but Chaika knows how.

"He bond with mansion", that's the only explanations that Chaika can give to Slade and Akari.

"So that means there's a core somewhere in this mansions. So just where is the core Chaika?"

"In same place as special thing maybe", Chaika answered Slade.

"Ok so that means we have to split up again. Akari you go with Chaika and find it, I'll hold him off."

"Right", Akari goes with Chaika while Slade battles Count Abarth to by them some time.

Meanwhile Count Abarth still searching for them is walking down the hallway while Slade hides behind the next hall has he unsheathe his katana sword since guns were useless against his magic. Slade shows himself to him but he dodges all the incoming swords that Count Abarth throws at him.

"I take it your a mercenary paid after the job is over. You must be a very skilled one but not against my magic", Count Abarth said to him ready to attack again.

"I can handle anything an enemy throws at me Count Abarth", Slade said as Count Abarth attacks him again.

XXX

Elsewhere in the Manor

Akari and Chaika arrived at the room where the special thing and the core is located.

"Do you where it is Chaika?"

"Me not know", Chaika answered Akari.

"Not even the slightest!" Akari said to her as she begins searching the room, checking the drawers, bookshelves, flipping the bed over, smashing stuff like the chairs and the mirror until she found the hidden vault.

"That's it!" Chaika said as Akari tries to break it open but was shielded by magic leaving Chaika to deal with it using her gundo.

XXX

Slade realizes due to Count Abarth's magic, the fight is getting nowhere for him, so he decided to use a decoy. Count Abarth searching for Slade falls for it, his swords striked the decoy.

"That was too easy", he said not knowing Slade is above him on the sealing.

Slade tries to ambush him from the sealing but was hit by tables forcing him to retreat where the ball room is. Slade then sets up some traps for him until Akari and Chaika have finishes their search for the special thing and the core.

XXX

After Chaika breaks the magic shield with her gundo the vault opens up. Akari attempts to destroy it but Chaika pursues her not to since that is the special thing.

XXX

"You know if wasn't a hero I wouldn't have such a treasure in my manor, a simple commoner and mercenary like you isn't fit to have such a thing", Count Abarth said to Slade said still waiting for Chaika and Akari.

Count Abarth attempts to kill Slade with his control weapons and armored knights when suddenly everything stops and drops to the floor. This means Chaika and Akari completed their tasked.

"What!?" Count Abarth said as Slade shoots the cable wire that he rigged as a trap which made Count Abarth hang upside down after the cable wire was caught on his feet.

Soon after that Chaika and Akari arrives with the special thing and regroups with Slade.

"Alright we got what we came here for, time for us to leave", Slade said but before they can depart Count Abarth called to Chaika.

"Wait if that thing falls into the wrong hands the world will once again fall into chaos, you want to sell I give anything you want just name your price", but this fails as Slade pulls Chaika away from the conversation.

XXX

Outside the Manor

Slade uses smoke grenades to distract the guards as they make their way out but not noticing that Leonardo Stoller one of Alveric Gillett's team was watching them from a tree behind them.

"Well I guess were done with this job of yours Chaika, what now?" Slade asked Chaika as she puts down the special thing and reaches for the money in her coffin.

"Job done, me grateful", Chaika was going to give money to Slade and Akari as payment for the job but suddenly Slade pushes Chaika back after a small senbon needles flew past them hitting the sliver coin making all 3 of them turn to the dark alley behind them.

"I'll asked the both of you to abandon the girl and hand her over to us right now with the remains and I'll allowed you to leave here peacefully", Sir Gillett said to them.

"And who are you anyway and what's going here?" Slade responds having a bad feeling about this encounter.

"I think we should kill them both, the one in the mask is just a mercenary and the girl in green is a saboteur", the girl name Vivi Holopainen said to Gillett.

"It can't be help if they were hired not knowing the details", Nikolai said to Gillett but he still wants to give them a chance to surrender Chaika to them then they can just leave peacefully.

Akari and Slade stared at each other and nodded. Akari then throws a smoke grenade and made a run for it with Chaika as Gillett and his team goes after them. While the chase in on Slade and Akari hides in an alley with Chaika and the remains.

"Ok I know they after Chaika and the remains we have. we better split up in the meantime. Chaika I'll hang on to that."

"Special thing, you no take!" Chaika said refusing to let Slade take it.

"Look Chaika as long we have that thing they'll chase us since you and that thing is what they are after. Besides I won't let them get their hands on it", Chaika then agrees and gives the remains as Akari protects her and Slade protects the remains.

XXX

Slade is running with the remains in both of his hands until behind him a massive vehicle with spotlights chases him. Slade realizes he won't be able outrun the ones who's driving it so he grabs food cart and use it to move faster until the massive vehicle comes to a stop when Slade enters an alley where it wouldn't be able to fit. Now Slade is being chase by Nikolai, well the chase didn't really last long.

"Your not getting away", Nikolai said chasing him until Slade throws him the remains and catches it but he uses it as a shield when Slade shoots him with his Desert Eagle gun.

Slade then charges at Nikolai with his katana sword and again he uses the remains as a shield until he drops the remains and starts a sword fight duel. Even though Nikolai is taller than Slade, Slade is more experience with the sword and easily over powers Nikolai by stabbing in the left arm and subdues him.

"Wait if you take that thing it will only you ruin your luck", Nikolai tried to warn him but Slade picks up the remains and knocks him out with it before being confronted by Gillett and Vivi again. That includes the massive vehicle that shines both it's spot lights at him.

"I'll asked you this, do you know who the girl is?" Gillett asked him.

"I only know her by her name Chaika Trabant, but I'm under the impression you know her that well", what he says is true, Gillett and his team knows her that well.

"Huh Chaika?" Akari said to Chaika hiding behind another alley.

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Sir Gillett that's top secret information", Vivi warns him but chooses to tell him anyway.

Gillett tells the relics of the past including Arthur Gaz, he even revealed that the item he is holding is his severed parts and he was killed by the Seven Heroes which led to the Gaz Empire's downfall. Then a rumor came that his daughter who turn out to be Chaika Trabant escaped the capital and she is trying to get all of her father's remains in order to restore him back to life and some other radicals who also trying to rebuild the Gaz Empire with Chaika as their figure head. If that happens war will restart again.

"War huh, that doesn't seem like a bad idea", this shocks Gillett and Vivi.

"Then let's bring on the war, then I get to have more jobs to carry out and just let Chaika do what she wants", Slade said to them but in reality he is lying, he's just not convince that is really Chaika's true attention because she is just too kind and nice.

Then Chaika fires her gundo creating a blinding light, then Akari comes to Slade's aid and throws senbon needles at Gillett and Vivi to distract them as they make their escape with the remains.

XXX

"Hey Akari do you really need to get involve in all this?" Slade asked her as he packed the bags with supplies and his guns.

"Wherever my little brother goes, I go", Akari gave him her answer.

"Why you and Akari packed?" Chaika asked after seeing them with packed bags.

"Well that Gillett guy will be gunning for us that's why. Chaika what happens when we get all those remains of your father?"

"Father rest easy", Chaika said to Slade but he still not convince if what she says is true, so he will believe her for now.

XXX

Elsewhere

An owl with a message on it's leg is taken and is read by a woman name Karen Bombardier and gives the message to Konrad Steinmetz. He says that they should stay focus on Chaika and others like potential conflicts, epidemics and riots, they have no time for that.

XXX

"You mind telling me why are we going up the mountains brother?"

"Because the next town is just past this mountain Akari", Slade said to Akari not knowing there's someone watching from the sky above them.

 **End**


	4. 3 The Forest Where the Hero Lives

**The Forest Where the Hero Lives**

 **Next chapter, the trio has a run in with Dominica Skoda for the first time in the forest.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Own the way to the town of Ipson everyone riding with them in the cart is staring at the giant coffin that Slade and Chaika are holding on to. Even the little boy with them is giving them a weird look when his mother cover his eyes not to look.

"Slade them give you a weird look", Chaika thinks but Slade corrects her.

"No Chaika they are staring at you", Slade says is true all because of the coffin.

"That's my brother to you. Anyway do you mind telling me why we are riding a cart on the way to Ipson?" Akari asked him.

"It's better than walking in the mountains but I don't think this is going to work", Slade said as they reach Ipson.

XXX

"I'll go and get some supplies we need", Akari said as she departs for the supplies.

"Akari no get lost okay", Chaika waves at Akari.

"Okay Chaika, I want you to tell me what our next job is. . . . HEY WERE DID YOU GO!?" Slade notice Chaika was gone so he went looking for her.

Slade notice Chaika is starting to act like a tourist much to him telling her to put that stuff she's picking up back were she got them. Next they sit behind a tree to discuss there next job until Akari returns, before that they had the coffin covered because the people wouldn't stop staring at them much to Chaika's dismay.

XXX

"Can't they at least let us stay just for one night", Slade commented when the person in charge of the hotel wouldn't let them stay due to Chaika's coffin.

Unknown to them Vivi and Zita enters the hotel and they were surprise to learn that the trio were there just a few minutes ago before they arrived. They left the hotel in search for them but never did because they mistake an old woman for Chaika.

"Oh where is that Deathstroke", Vivi looks obsess on defeating Slade.

"Why are so obsess on catching him?"

"He defied Sir Gillett", when Vivi said that Zita says this to tease her.

"Oh so that's how it is!" Zita said making Vivi embarrassed because she is being teased.

XXX

Restaurant

"So really are you Arthur Gaz long lost daughter", Slade asked Chaika while eating.

"Me Princess Chaika Trabant need respect", Chaika answered him even asking for respect.

"So how did you know that old Count had one of your father's remains?"

"Information's guy told me", Chaika said to Slade much to him asking if this information guy is trustworthy.

Next subject they talked about the Lord of the town, according to a waitress, their Lord has a dragon known a dragoon that stays with her. Slade said he never saw one before.

"First you make that poor girl carry all that heavy load then you make her pay for all the food you ordered", the waitress said as Slade lower's head for being accused again before departing from the restaurant with Chaika and Akari.

"Don't they even realize that I'm broke and I'm not making Chaika pay things for us", Slade said as they keep walking until they spotted the same vehicle used by Gillett.

"That vehicle!" Slade, Chaika and Akari hide in alley until noticing a boy behind them and Slade slashes him with his sword but the blade went pass him much to his confusion.

"My questions is why would you attack someone who is offering you help?" the boy asked him as Chaika revealed to Slade and Akari that he is the information guy.

"You can call me Guy and I know where you can find another one of the 8 heroes and the remains. Her name is Dominca Skoda and as for transportations you'll find 3 vehicles by lake because that area was a great battle once", Guy gave all the information they needed before disappearing.

XXX

Gillett Corp

Gillett and his team are discussing some stuff while Vivi was being rude with Nikolai for his defeat which was caused by Slade. Another questions said by Leonardo Stoller is did Arthur Gaz had a daughter to begin with at all?"

XXX

Later on Slade, Chaika and Akari finally reached the lake and find the abandon vehicles. To begin with Chaika tries to get one of the vehicles started while Slade and Akari grabs some food and set up traps for the night. Chaika manage have one of vehicles up and running but accidently drives into the lake but Chaika just finds it fun. Night time Chaika tries to cook turkey with her gundo but it exploded just like bread.

"Listen since Dominica has a dragoon with her it will be impossible to asked her for the remains", Slade said while eating fried mushroom.

Akari tells a story about a the dragoon that could be a joke or not. Sailors went inside a cave but later revealed to be the mouth of the dragoon that eats them all. This scared Chaika except for Slade.

"Alright let's get moving", Slade said getting up and kicking a pebble that went bouncing on the water.

XXX

"So where you in the capital when your father was killed", Slade asked Chaika if she was in the capital at all.

"Me away from capital and no memories", Chaika said to Slade and she even mentions that she had no one with her by that time.

The conversation gets interrupted by a pack orthrus. There not dangerous on their own but very deadly withier their alone or on a pack.

"Listen Chaika drive the vehicle faster that count to 3 then turn off the power otherwise you'll get electrocuted", Slade asked her and she did what he told her to do as the orthrus attacked but Chaika already turn off the power which shielded them from their electric attack. Slade jumps out of the vehicle and kills one orthrus with his XM8.

"Slade!" Chaika calls out to him.

"Just go!", Slade said as he finds himself surrounded by all the orthrus that shocks him and he slumps down unable to get up.

But before the orthrus can rip him apart one of them was strucked by an attack caused by a female knight that turn out to be Dominica Skoda.

"Be gone demons!", Dominica shouted and the orthrus back off before she turns to Slade.

 **End**


	5. 4 The Dragoon

**The Dragoon's Wish**

 **Next, is that Dominica Skoda or is it?**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Be gone demons!" Dominica shouted and all of the Orthrus back off before she turns to him.

"Your safe now and just what are doing in this forest, my name is Dominica Skoda", she introduce herself to Slade while she puts away her sword.

"I'm just a traveler", Slade answers Dominica as Akari and Chaika regroup with him and Dominica.

"Well I suggest that the 3 of you stay at my place for the night", Dominica offered them a place to stay.

XXX

On their way there Slade became suspicions about Dominica because she did react when she saw Chaika like Count Abarth did, also her home is the same like Count Abarth's, not heavy guarded. Slade even notice Chaika is starting to act like she as forgotten about their objective.

"Hey Chaika have you forgotten that we came here for your dad's remains?"

"Me not forgotten", whoa that was a quick remember.

Before they enter Dominica _**(who changed her clothes)**_ asked why they really in the forest for anyway. Akari makes an embarrassing story saying that she and Slade are on to a forbidden love and are on the run making Chaika and Dominica get the wrong idea.

"A forbidden love huh? Well the 3 of you can stay at my place until your pursuers give up", Dominica said buying the story.

""Slade and Akari forbidden love, why no tell Chaika?"

"No Chaika it's just that we both live in the same village and it's not we go that way not because we are related not by blood", Slade corrected Chaika.

"I'm not much of a host but feel free to use any of the rooms", Dominica said to them after they were staring at many of the statues of her.

XXX

"With many of these statues and pictures of her I feel like we are being watched", Slade said after seeing those many statues and pictures as they settle down in the sofa and beds.

"She seems infatuated with herself that's for sure", Slade talked some more.

"What do we do now Slade?" Chaika asked him like if he was the boss.

"I think we should take look around the manor."

XXX

First they check out the kitchen but it looks really filthy much to Chaika catching a spider web in her face and Akari pulls it off. They head outside in the yard and to find a holographic projectile of Dominica. More questions are needed to be asked, were is the dragoon anyway? Unknown to them Dominica is watching them from a window room, maybe their room.

XXX

"Cat's here!" Chaika runs and holds it in her arms after they returned.

"Well let's consider getting some rest for tomorrows mission on the search for the remains", Slade said removing his mask/helmet.

XXX

Chaika turns the bath water into a hot-spring water with the use of her gundo then she gets in with Akari after she arrived with only a towel around her. After a small chat with her Akari notice a strange round scar on Chaika's neck.

XXX

Next day they have breakfast, Dominica smiles at Chaika and she smiles back before she can put the food in her mouth.

"It's very good", Dominica said after trying it and Slade is finally ready to asked her this.

"Listen I know you are one of 8 heroes who defeated Arthur Gaz and you have one of his remains, I would like to have it", Slade said to her and Dominica then asked him this.

"Yes I do and why would you want something like that?"

"Because there is someone special I want to give it to", Chaika and Akari stop what they were doing while Dominica gets up and pulls out her sword and rubs the blade on Slade's mask/helmet.

"I knew there was something suspicion about you the moment I brought you all in but I was sure hoping for a challenge. Beat me and you can have the remains", Dominica said which Slade agree to do.

XXX

"Someone special, someone special", Akari on the floor repeatedly said on what Slade said which made her jealous while Chaika just sits in the sofa with no idea what's up with Akari and as for Slade, he tries to correct Akari.

"Slade", Akari called him after he was finished talking to Chaika.

"What do like about her? Do you like flat-chested girls rather than those who are stacked?" Akari asked him an embarrassing question much to his attempt to correct her.

XXX

Night time

Dominica steps outside in full battle armor ready to fight both Slade and Akari for the remains.

"There is by chance I might kill you by accident", Slade warns her.

"Don't worry I won't lose but if you need to know my weak point is up here", Dominica shows her weak point is in her head and the battle starts.

"Oh and one last thing the remains, the holographic projectile, there in there."

XXX

Flashback

"That is not the real Dominica Skoda", Slade said on his suspicion on Dominica Skoda.

"How could you tell Slade?" Akari asked him.

"If that was Dominica Skoda then why didn't she act all surprise when she saw Chaika. That old Count looked like he seen a ghost upon seeing Chaika", what Slade says it's really true if that was really Dominica Skoda she would act surprise when she saw Chaika.

End of Flashback

XXX

Slade shoots Dominica repeatedly with his XM8 but she use her sword to block every bullet until she knocks it off his hands. Slade manage to wound her with 4 shots but she heals and the bullets come out of her. Akari comes to his aid but Dominica is really good so a new tactic is needed they draw inside while Chaika has her gundo ready but couldn't get a clear shot because she is moving to fast. When they got to were the remains are Slade pulls out his SPAS-12 Shotgun and opens fires at each Dominica statue making the imposter Dominica react to it.

"What are doing stop!" the imposter begged but Slade continues to destroy the Dominica statues with his SPAS-12 and taunts her about her pretending to be Dominica Skoda even demanding to know what happen to the real Dominica Skoda.

"Silence!" the imposter shouted but Slade told Chaika to fire now that she has a clear shot and Chaika shoots the imposter defeating her.

The imposter then reverts into her dragoon form much to Slade, Akari and Chaika's surprise.

"I take you finally showed your true form?"

"No, just the one you were expecting", the dragoon then attacks them for a brief moment until slumping down.

"It took while for the poison Akari put on your food to work", Slade revealed to the dragoon.

"Poison?! Don't make me laugh!" the dragoon shouted when Chaika blows out one of it's wings and Slade finishes the fight with a single shot to the head with SPAS-12.

The defeated dragoon then reverts into the Dominica Skoda form again and Slade's questions have been answered. The real Dominica Skoda died of an illness and the dragoon wanted to be surrounded by her image because she can never forget their time they fought together. Slade had no intention to kill her and just retrieves the remains as the dragoon changes into a younger version of Dominica Skoda and approaches Slade and bites him causing his wounds to heal.

"Okay Slade you will call me Fredrika instead of Dominca now and are battle is not over yet", Fredrika said to him.

XXX

"Wait you were the cat all this time so that means you overheard everything we said!" Slade shouted after finding out the cat was Fredrika all this time.

"New traveling companion", Chaika said happily.

"Why does nobody mind that she wants to kill me?" Slade said because nobody seems to mind that Fredrika wants to kill him as she only yawns.

 **END**


	6. 5 The Pursuer and the Pursued

**The Pursuer and the Pursued**

 **Next Slade, Akari and Chaika get separated after encountering someone that looks just like Chaika and wants the remains as well. The episode will be customize and I will put what I can remember from the episode.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Slade's POV

Slade here, we are on our way to Perimeral for search for another one of the 8 heroes who have Arthur Gaz's remains. Well that Gillett guy and his gang are still on our tail trying stop us from doing so out of fear that Arthur Gaz will return once he is put back together but I'm still not convince which one of the 2 will happen, that's why me, Akari and our dragoon friend Fredrika are helping Chaika retrieve all those remains so I can see for myself what happens next.

End of POV

XXX

They are driving pass in a village that was left in ruins until Slade tells Chaika to stop their vehicle after seeing a person with a cloak blocking their path. This could spell trouble but this cloak person can't be associated with Gillett that's for sure.

"Give remains!" The cloak girl demanded from them.

"Why?!" Slade asked the cloak girl until an ambush erupts cause by the cloak girl's companions.

Slade fights the cloak girl who had snake sword while Akari and Chaika make a run for it. Slade wanted to use his Desert Eagle gun only to have it knock out of his hands, so Slade sticks with his Katana sword before overpowering her thanks to his sword played experience. Slade then moves to remove her hood and gets surprise and shock upon seeing her face.

"Whoa! You look just like Chaika except with short hair instead of long hair", Slade said to her surprise and shock.

Akari regroups with and warns him that their Chaika has been captured by Red Chaika's companions but they are forces to flee as soon the Gillett Corps arrives at the ruins much to Slade's dismay.

XXX

Where Chaika is being held

"Sorry girl but that's how were suppose treat prisoners first", Red Chaika's companion name David said to Chaika after tying her up.

"You know what? Your kind of cute for a flat chested girl even though that over there should be how it's supposed to be", David said until having an object throw at him by the woman name Seima Kenworth after hearing him talk about woman's chest.

XXX

Slade and Akari

"So what do we do know brother?" Akari said while eating their supper.

"First things first Akari, we are getting some answers from her by interrogations", Slade pointing at the Red Chaika and hearing her tummy rumble making her blush over an embarrassing moment.

Slade and Akari approach her with food in their hands even though she didn't want it but her rumbling tummy tells her otherwise. Slade moves the food out of her reach during her attempt to chomp it.

"You want it? You better answer our questions", Slade said to her smiling under his helmet/mask.

"Me no tell!" Red Chaika retorted at Slade and Akari.

"Alright I think will call you sticky face", Akari announce on what they should call Red Chaika and she feels insulted.

"Sticky face please answer our questions", Akari said even though Red Chaika still refuses to tell them but she gives up and decided tells them after being repeatedly called stinky face by Akari and Slade.

"Me Chaika Bohdan", Red Chaika introduce herself to Slade and Akari finally.

"Okay but our Chaika", Red Chaika then cuts Slade off and retorted.

"That Chaika! Her fake! Me real Chaika and real daughter of Arthur Gaz!"

"Okay I take that you are also after those remains as well but for what purpose?" Slade asked Red Chaika because her objective maybe different than the Chaika that he and Akari know.

"Revenge on the 8 Heroes and the subjects who abandon father during the war!" Yeah that is Red Chaika primary objective accept this is about avenging her father, so Slade allows her feed on their food while she is still tied up.

XXX

Back with White Chaika

"Sorry girl but I going have to tie you up again after your done eating", David said to Chaika after handing her food.

"I think you should know that there are other girls who go by the name Chaika and claimed to be the daughter Arthur Gaz", Siema said to Chaika about the existence of others who have the same name.

Outside Matheus and Leonardo was originally tracking Slade and Akari but instead finds Red Chaika's companions who are planning a prisoner exchange. Matheus and Leonardo will try to interrupted it all.

XXX

With Slade

Slade returns to the ruins where they left their vehicle behind and finds a paper for an prisoner exchange. Slade is kind of interested in this prisoner exchange since he wants some answer about 2 Chaikas roaming free or around the world looking for the remains, after picking that paper up from the vehicle he decided to return to Akari and Red Chaika.

"What are doing?" Slade asked Red Chaika after seeing her scroll around behind the rock.

"Bug in my back!"

"Not to worry I'll get that out of your back", Slade offering her a helping hand but Red Chaika retorts to him again.

"You! Pervert!" Red Chaika really wants the bug off her back but doesn't want to be touch by a man like Slade even though he only wants to help her.

XXX

Next day

Both sides are about to start their exchange of prisoners but Slade gave them a warning that he rigged Red Chaika with grenades if her companions makes one wrong move that Slade will know about. So they start and White Chaika and Red Chaika meet face to face by walking past each other. Both sides are unaware about what's going to happen next because Matheus and Leornardo are going to interrupt things.

 **End**


	7. 6 Red and White

**Red and White**

 **Next up is they do the exchange a second time due to an interruptions and Red Chaika offers Slade a job working for her.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Back to where we left off Slade and Akari where originally doing a prisoner exchange with David and Seima Kenworth for their Chaikas but before they can do it the exchange gets interrupted by a horde of cockatrices that where controlled by Mattheus. They intent to eliminate both parties like the Kilemann Agency asked them due to their belief that Arthur Gaz will return to life if any of the Chaikas get all of the remains.

"Sorry Mr. Deathstroke will have to try our prisoner exchange again and somewhere else, it seems someone wants to interfere", David said to him as he and Seima escape with Chaika leaving Slade, Akari and Red Chaika to battle the horde of cockatrices.

"Me fight", Red Chaika said to Slade knowing that she needed to defend herself from the cockatrices.

"Right", Slade cuts her loose and hands her snake-sword.

Red Chaika kills many of them thanks to her snake-sword unlike Slade's and Akari's Chaika that can hit only one target with her gundo sniper rifle. Slade kills some with his PKP 6P41 Pecheneg LMG and Akari taken some of her share with war hammer and using Slade's MP7 SMGs. Slade, Akari and Red Chaika flee the area after they where done with all of the cockatrices and return to the vehicle they left behind.

'That interruption must have been Gillett's doing', Slade thought but it's true since he knows Gillett and his friends are really trying to stop them from retrieving all of those remains out of fear that Arthur Gaz might return.

XXX

Ruins

"Hey Slade!" Fredrika greeted him in her Dragoon form then reverting back into her human form where she was waiting for him at the vehicle.

"Were where you when we needed you Fredrika?!" Slade questions her about her whereabouts because she wasn't there when they first encountered Red Chaika and her group who wanted the remains.

"I come now Slade there's no need for you to react that way just because I wasn't there. Besides I'm still waiting for you to fight me again."

"Not now Fredrika we are still not out of the same situations yet", Slade said much to Fredrika's dismay, then she turns to see Red Chaika.

"Chaika what happen to you? Did you get a hair cut and did you change your outfit?" Fredrika asked mistaking Red Chaika for their Chaika.

"No Fredrika this is not our Chaika. She is Chaika Bohdan or in my case I call her Red Chaika", Slade corrected Fredrika.

"Her Dragoon?"

"Yes Red Chaika, Fredrika is a Dragoon", Slade said to her nicely as they get a move on.

XXX

Meanwhile Gillett Corp

"I can't believe the Council of Six Nations wants us to deal with farm riots and other stuff in a time like this", a frustrated Gillett said after being warned by Konrad who was at the meeting with the council.

Gillett already got some more information about the 8 Heroes, Count Abarth already lost his remains, Dominica Skoda died of an illness and the third hero went off the grid from the world. On Konrad's side, the council refuse to believe Chaika is real and choose to dismiss her nothing than imaginary since there more focus on the air ship known as Soara and it's crew including a certain Duke.

XXX

"I can't imagine they can kill an entire horde", Mattheus said checking all of the dead cockatrices with Leonardo.

"You know what I've been thinking, I think Arthur Gaz had more than one wife that's the reason why there is more than one Chaika and which ever gets all of the remains is a suitable heiress to throne", that's Leonardo's theory on why there is more than one Chaika.

"Good point and theory Leonardo", Mattheus said to him then they make their way back to Gillett.

XXX

Back with Slade

Slade stays with Red Chaika and Fredrika while awaiting Akari's return while she arranges the next exchange with the Bohdan group. Red Chaika is quite interested on how good Slade is as a mercenary and she has an idea.

"Why you Deathstroke help White Chaika? Me give you job offer on my group", Red Chaika is giving Slade an offer to work for her but Slade already made a promise and vow to his Chaika, so Slade will have to decline Red Chaika's offer.

"I will have to decline Red Chaika because I already made promise and vow to my Chaika", Slade said while checking his ammo at the same time.

"Is it because you like the White Chaika better than the Red Chaika?" Fredrika ask but Slade doesn't answer.

XXX

Perimeral

Both parties are at the new locations filled with people to finishes their prisoner exchange without such inferences from the Gillett Corp since Perimeral will be too crowded for them to attack again.

"You Deathstroke no change mind on job offer?"

"I was very clear on my word to my Chaika, Red Chaika", Slade said to Red Chaika as she walks back to her group and walks pass White Chaika as she reunites with Slade.

"Me the real Chaika?" Chaika is asking Slade if she is really the true Chaika or false Chaika.

"It doesn't matter, to me you are the real Chaika", Slade choose that the Chaika he's with is real enough for him.

XXX

Outside Perimeral

Slade, Chaika, Akari and Fredrika are driving away from town to continue their journey and mission to find those remains but another trouble is coming. They spot Red Chaika and David again.

"We should join forces so finding Arthur Gaz's remains will be quicker", David suggested but Slade is really going to say no when he hears this from Red Chaika.

"Can only be one Chaika", Slade knows what Red Chaika is implying, she wants to kill White Chaika.

Slade pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots at both Red Chaika and David. David moves out the way while Red Chaika blocks each bullet Slade throws at her before coming to a stop, Slade pulls out his Katana sword and faces both Red Chaika and David.

"Akari deal with the woman with the gundo", Slade told Akari while Chaika stays at the vehicle.

Slade spins kicks David knocking him out leaving only him and Red Chaika. Seima hiding in the trees was going to fire her gundo but was stopped by Akari thus saving Slade and Chaika from the trouble from that.

"You should retreat now Red Chaika", Slade tells her and she agreed so she and her group flees.

"We shall meet again Deathstroke", Red Chaika warns him.

"Until next time Red Chaika", Slade replied to her.

XXX

'Now I'm concern about this, retrieving all of Emperor Gaz's remains will be more complicated since Alveric Gillett and his friends will not only be a problem will have to deal with. Will have to deal with other Chaikas who are also given the same mission but have various objectives once they have them all', Slade thought to himself meaning there are various factions who are after the remains.

 **End**


	8. 7 The Valley of no Return

**The Valley of no Return**

 **Next up our heroes Deathstroke, Chaika, Akari and Fredrika enter a Valley with a fog/mist that can mess with your head.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

With Guy

"Want more information? Another hero is Simon Scania, he's last sighting was at the Valley of no Return and was not seen for years", Guy gave the information before disappearing from Slade, Akari, Chaika and Fredrika.

XXX

Shop

"Well you have enough to go Chaika?" Slade asked Chaika who buying some supplies for their journey.

"Almost done Slade", Chaika answered then she pays for all of them.

"Do you know anything about the Valley of no Return?" Slade asked the owner if he knows anything about.

"Oh I heard everyone who went into the Valley never came back at all, it's likely because the fog made them lost their way."

"Thanks anyway", Slade thanked the owner then departing with Chaika and Akari.

XXX

Outside

"We put magic to uses", Chaika said to Slade on the way back to their ride.

"Wait a second", Slade draws out his Desert Eagle and shoots causing the Gillett Corps's transport vehicle to uncloak.

"Well speak of the devil Alveric Gillett", Slade said to him smirking under his helmet/mask.

"You know well that we will not stop pursuing you and your company Deathstroke", Gillett said to him while his friends are ready to fight.

"Still fearful that Arthur Gaz will return if Chaika gets all of his remains?" Slade questions him before Gillett turns to Chaika.

"Chaika what do you want to do?"

"Mourn father", Chaika answered making Gillett question his mission.

"It's probably just a trick Alveric", Vivi intervenes and throws her kunais knifes at them before Akari blocks them and thus starting another battle between the Gillett Corps and Deathstroke's group.

"I don't want to fight you Deathstroke", Gillett reasoning with him to surrender Chaika but as if he ever will do that.

"And you know well that I won't give up Chaika to you", Slade retorts and draws out his Katana Sword.

"Very well I declare war on you", Gillett draws out his Fencing Sword and lunges at Slade.

Slade and Gillett sword fight alongside Vivi while Akari protects Chaika from Nikolai, Leo, Matthews and Zita, Slade ended up getting the upper hand after knocking Alveric to ground with a single punch to the face. Vivi throws her knives at Slade but bounces off thanks to his heavy armor.

"HEY SLADE!" Fredrika appears on top of the Gillett Corps's vehicle and interrupting the battle.

"Don't tell me you're to start a fight without me?" Fredrika asked but this annoys Slade since that's all she ever talks about.

"We don't have time for this Fredrika just get us out of this battle!" Slade response to her.

"Aww Slade", Fredrika disappointed and transforms into her Dragoon form which surprise the Gillett Corps.

"A Dragoon I never seen one of those for a while", Nikolai commented as Fredrika fends off him and rest then picks up Slade, Chaika and Akari than flies away from the scene.

XXX

Valley

"We have arrived to the Valley of no Return", Fredrika said to the trio.

"Fog magic", Chaika said pointing at the fog.

"So the only a reason why people lost their way upon entering the valley is due to the magic fog", Akari said until Chaika starts to climb down.

"Chaika just wait for us before you proceed climbing down", Slade said to her as he wraps a rope around her, himself and Akari.

"Me sorry Slade", Chaika apologies to him and they get going down.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the rocks gives way beneath them and all 3 of them falls into the fog all except for Fredrika who can fly. Fredrika who was still in the air flies down to the fog in order to search for them.

XXX

Fog/Illusion

"Well I survived it", Slade wakes up and finds Chaika next to him unaware this is an illusion made by the fog.

"Look Chaika I'm sorry it's my fault that this happened", Slade apologizing to Chaika for what just happened.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't control", Chaika said not to blame himself but he's not aware that Chaika is speaking so normal to him without the broken sentence.

XXX

"Oh my brother what's happening to him!? Does he even know that your here with us Chaika!?" Akari asked Chaika what's going on, apparently Fredrika was only able to catch Chaika and Akari before they can be effected by the fog then hide inside a protective barrier made by Chaika while Slade suffers from the effects of the fog.

"Fog make Slade see illusion, brainwash, spell on head make fantasy", Chaika tells Akari and Fredrika it's all the fog's doing.

"So your saying all this nonsense is just what he fantasized?" Fredrika asked while they watch Slade have a romantic time with the illusion Chaika before reaching the ending point of it.

XXX

"We are safe now Chaika", Slade said as a doorway filled with light opens revealing a flower field than Gillett appears with a horse.

"Slade we are getting married after the funeral", Chaika gets on the horse with Gillett who then gives the a last piece of Arthur Gaz to her.

"And thanks for everything", Chaika said riding away with Gillett.

"But what about the times with had together?! Chaika! Chaika!" A tearful Slade called out to her while at the same period running toward the barrier where Akari, Chaika and Fredrika are.

XXX

"Oh here he comes", Fredrika said as Chaika opens the barrier and Akari trips Slade and Chaika close the barrier.

"Chaika don't go! CHAIKAAAAAAAA!" Slade halts what he was doing when he sees Chaika in front of him.

"Huh? Chaika?"

"Wake up brother!" Akari takes Slade's helmet/mask and smacks him in the face with it.

"Come back down to reality Deathstroke", Fredrika punches him next on the face and thus Slade comes back to reality.

XXX

"So that was all an illusion, my bad", Slade said coming back to his senses.

"End of valley machine creating magic fog", Chaika said beliving the machine might be at the end of the valley.

With that they all ride on Fredrika to find it, Chaika use her rifle to create a tunnel that will help them get there. Slade could still see the illusion that's until they found the machine, Slade blasts it repeatedly with his XM25 Grenade Launcher until it falls completely and thus clearing the fog from the valley. They then find Simon now mad and delusional, he said that he created that fog with the machine for people to experience being betrayed by someone they love like he had when his wife and best friend betrayed him after the war was won. Slade, Chaika, Akari and Fredrika leaves Simon in peace after talking the remains from the machine and exits the valley.

XXX

"Me betraying you, impossible", Chaika tells Slade she would never betray him like in that illusion.

"So my brother would rather love Chaika instead of me", a jealous Akari said to him with her senbon needles at his helmet/mask covered face.

"About Chaika it wouldn't work", Slade's response only made Chaika mad at him.

"Me driving!" Chaika said when Slade attempt to talk to her again.

"Hey are you mad at me?"

"Me driving!" Chaika then throws the food at him making Slade realize she is really mad at him.

 **End**


	9. 12 Those Left Behind

**Those Left Behind**

 **This was the final episode in season 1, well despite the revelations have been met Chaika still wishes to continue her quest regardless.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Soara

"Sorry about that Slade, I can see what I was doing but couldn't even resist the mind control" Akari explains the state she was in while in mind control.

"It's alright Akari what matters now is stopping this fortress, rescuing Chaika and finding those remains then we all get out of here", Slade said to Akari as he loads his XM8.

XXX

Outside the Stratus that was severely damaged it caused the Soara's cannon to misfire and Alveric and the ground forces were caught in blast. Then when Leo was searching for him all he finds is his sword.

"This is all I can find of the Captain?! That's not good!"

XXX

With Chaika and Layla/Blue Chaika

"Like you I was meant to find father's remains but that was until I was told it was all a lie and we many Chaikas are just tools", Layla/Blue Chaika revealed the revelation on why the Chaikas really existed to begin with.

"Me continue finding father's remains, revelation regardless", well it's seems Chaika will continue her quest regardless of the revelations that Layla/Blue Chaika told her, well Layla leaves Chaika there and regroups with Ricardo.

XXX

Timeskip

"Ricardo I suggest we crash Soara into Cadwell the capital city of the Wiemac Kingdom", Layla suggest to Ricardo.

"Alright Layla because if we can't proceed with our true goal then will just do it the other way", Ricardo said as they moved the Soara to crash into the Capital but the Stratus notices this and manage to ram the Soara and sending both fortresses into the lake, thus thwarting their plans.

XXX

"Fredrika?" Slade said after they discover that Fredrika was able to create a second body but only a bit smaller.

"What? Even if I was killed I can still make another me", Fredrika told Slade with her tiny voice.

"Okay now we are regrouped we have to split up, Akari get to the bridge and kill Grad while I search for Chaika", Slade said and they all split up.

"Akari use this to kill Grad", Slade hands Akari his Desert Eagle.

"Why your gun Slade?"

"A quick death is better than a slow death Akari and a theory he dies everyone who's being controlled will be free", Slade might be right about his theory so Akari takes the Desert Eagle and heads for the bridge

XXX

Bridge

"Oh no!" Grand said when Akari smashed her way into the bridge and shoots Grad in the head killing him and thus ending his mind control of his minions.

"Looks like you were right after all brother", Akari said smiling and departs from the bridge.

XXX

"Stop right there!" Slade came to rescue Chaika who was about to utter the same fate like the girls from the town which was caused by Ricardo because he's completely psychotic, Slade pulls the trigger but no bullets and no more magazines to reload his XM8 Assault Rifle plus he was injured during his search for Chaika.

"Out of bullets Deathstroke? Alright let's just see what I can carved out of your mask?"

 **"BLAM!** "

 **"BLAM!"**

"Carved on that you little psychotic mother f#cker!" Slade shot Ricardo twice with Deadshot's wrist gun. _**(Suicide Squad Film)**_

"You okay Chaika?" Slade asked helping Chaika up.

"Me not injured but you injured Slade", Chaika answer and notice his injury.

"I'll live Chaika but right now let's just get the remains and let's get out of here", Slade and Chaika retrieves the remains and flees leaving Layla with a dying Ricardo but's not like Layla is through with Chaika.

XXX

"You believe in the revelation and you still want to continue your quest regardless of what you heard from me?!" Layla shoots Slade with crossbow only for the arrow to bounce off is armor.

Layla was going to shoot again and this time at Chaika but get's distracted by Guy's sudden appearance leaving Slade an opportunity to shoot her with his XM25. Water starts to flood the fortress and Slade fell in but Chaika manage to prevent him drowning, well it did look like they were going to kiss after she remove his mask/helmet before putting back on, then Fredrika arrives and saves them both in her Dragoon form. She, Slade, Akari, Vivi and Zita escape on Fredrika before Soara sinks to the the bottom, a seriously injured Layla makes her way to a dying Ricardo and lays him on her lap.

"Layla sorry couldn't help you achieve your revenge and I couldn't be like Arthur Gaz", Ricardo apologies to her for falling to achieve both of their goals.

"It's alright Ricardo, let's just be thankful that we can die together", Layla said as the sealing collapse on them and killing the both of them.

XXX

Gillett Group

"Where's Alveric?" Vivi asked and Leo gives her his sword which was all that's left of him.

"NO! He can't be dead! Leo stop messing around! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Much to Zita's, Nikolai's, Matheus's and Leo's shock and surprise a grieving Vivi's long hair and eyes turn white and purple the same as Chaika's.

XXX

Slade's Group

"Slade, Akari, Fredrika me know my origin", Chaika tells them because she believes what Layla told her.

"You still want to continue the search for your father's remains even though you know everything you believed in might be a lie?" Slade asked if Chaika is still determine to continue her quest regardless of truth.

"Yes Slade", Chaika nodded her head as a yes that she wants to continue regardless of truth.

"I like your answer Chaika, alright we all agree to help you", Slade said then they all board their vehicle and drive off to their next destination.

'Someday I will know the answer why there is so many different kinds of Chaika', Slade thought to himself because seeing 3 Chaikas is bad enough for him and he believes there could more than just 3 out there somewhere.

 **End**


	10. S2-10 The Girl Who Carries The Gundo

**The Girl Who Carries The Gundo**

 **Just skipping to the Final Chapter but I will be still doing the rest of it. Well this is the final battle against the resurrected Arthur Gaz.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Principality of Hartgen

Soon after the resurrected Arthur Gaz obliterates several of the 6 Nations flying fortress he heads for one of the his space fortress orbiting the planet with is to begin his plans that he tried to do before being killed by the 8 Heroes a long time ago.

XXX

"Fredrika I want to make a pack with you", Slade told Fredrika as he toss away all of his Guns and Katana Sword then Fredrika's masked mouth is expose and she bits him and thus giving Slade new Guns, Katana Sword, new armor and mask/helmet appears. _**(Notes: Slade weapons are Dragoon style and his armor is the same as Toru's but his mask/helmet just has a different color, it's blue on the left side and stays black on the right.)**_

"Akari, Vivi, Leo, Red Chaika and the rest of you deal with Black Chaika and her minions while I deal with Arthur Gaz", Slade told them as he rides on Fredrika's back and flies off to the space fortress.

"It's on you now brother", Akari said as she and the others charged at Black Chaika and her minions.

XXX

On the sky with Chaika's help from the ground she use her Gundo Sniper Rifle to blow a hole on the space fortress then Slade and Fredrika fly into that hole and safely boarded the space fortress. Fredrika then stand down after they run into Shin Acura and Slade wants to face him alone.

"Slade come back to die?" Shin asked as Slade unsheathe his Dragoon Katana Sword then charges at him and they battle again.

"So easy to betray me Shin and everyone we all knew including Jasmine?" Slade said and Shin charges at him not wanting to say anything about that and knocks Slade down with a dropkick but Slade get's back up and dodge a spin kick until Slade grabs him by the right arm and repeatedly punches him in the face but Shin stabs him in the gut then Shin smiles thinking he has won.

"Well Shin. . . . you always had. . . . a good kick", Slade responded and his Dragoon Katana got longer and fatally wounds Shin causing him fall to his knees and Slade's wounds heals.

"Now I take it, your not cut out to be a saboteur and your only good on being a mercenary", Shin said to Slade who was leaving with Fredrika while he dies from his injuries.

XXX

Back on the ground

Red Chaika faces off against Black Chaika but her Snake Sword is knocked out of her hands. Red Chaika manage to get out of the way of Black Chaika's attack, Red Chaika grabs Slade's SPAS-12 Shotgun he left behind and shoots Black Chaika defeating her and ends the latter's control of Alina and Irina/Purple Chaika and the other Chaikas.

"Yes!" Red Chaika said with her right arm raise up on a victory.

XXX

Space Fortress

"Finally you have come Deathstroke, I would like to give you an offer to join me since you participated in many wars as a mercenary and I believe that's what humanity wanted", Arthur beckons Slade to join him.

"Not like this Arthur so I decline your offer", Slade pulls his Dragoon PKP 6P41 Pecheneg LMG and fires everything he's got at Arthur Gaz but he easily came without a scratch and Arthur swiftly defeats Slade and Fredrika.

"Farewell Deathstroke", but before he can kill them Chaika was able to cast a shield to protect Slade and Fredrika.

"Thanks Chaika", Slade recovers and shoots Arthur wounding him but it's not like he's going down yet.

"Niva I want you to eliminate Chaika", Arthur orders Niva to kill Chaika.

"I favor Deathstroke side", sadly Niva joins Slade's side and Slade punches Arthur right on the face and slamming him into his command chair.

"This is were we say our goodbye Arthur and this time it's forever", Slade gets on Fredrika and leaves with her.

XXX

Back on the ground

Chaika has depleted all her magic bullets so her last ditch is using her memories as magic fuel for Niva's Cannon Gundo Form and use Niva's fire power to destroy the space fortress and killing Arthur thus stopping his plans before Chaika loses conscious when her magic burns out.

"It's over now Chaika the battle is won", Slade said to Chaika who he was carrying in his arms.

XXX

Aftermath

"To the 6 Nations, Arthur Gaz's plans have been thwarted and we have Niva under our custody and all of the Chaikas are dead", Alveric now the new chief of the Kilemann Agency reports to the Council of the 6 Nations.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Just when is Seima and David are coming back?" Red Chaika asked Akari since they are living together now.

"They'll be back soon Red Chaika", Akari answer while she looks outside and sees Slade helping Chaika while Fredrika watches them.

"Come Chaika you can make it", Slade said to Chaika who was wearing a normal white dress and she is still recovering and most likely they are lovers now.

 **The End**

 **I may have skipped to the final Chapter but I'm still doing more chapters.**


	11. 8 Empire of Consultation

**Empire of** **Consultation**

 **Slade/Deathstroke, Akari and Chaika encounter some people who call themselves the Neo Gaz Empire but some things are not what they seem.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Kleeman Agency

"I have some suspicion about my mission on capturing Chaika because she said she only wants to collect Arthur Gaz's remains so she can bury and mourn him", Alveric said but Konrad cuts in.

"Alveric why don't you a break from searching for Chaika", but the truth is Konrad doesn't want to believe what Chaika really wants is to only mourn her father.

Alveric later went to the library to research on Emperor Arthur because of his suspicion but any information he finds is completely useless but he is still getting suspicions about his mission. After Alveric was done researching he meets up with Vivi and Zita at the entrance gate who offers him a meal with them.

XXX

Elsewhere

Slade and his companions continue their journey on finding all of those remains, Slade is fast asleep and snoring really loud which is starting to annoy Akari. She grabs his helmet/mask and hits him on the chest with it which in turn woke him up.

"Hey I'm up", Slade said finally awake and put's his helmet/mask on.

"Slade look up ahead", Chaika said pointing at soldiers that's in their path.

"Get inside Chaika", Slade told her and she did what she is told as they stop in front of the soldiers.

"We are soldiers of the Neo Gaz Empire", they introduce themselves but Slade have something to say about that statement.

"Last I check the Gaz Empire fell at the hands of the 6 Nations and the 8 Heroes."

"We are citizens of the fallen Gaz Empire and we are aiming to rebuild it with our figure head Princess Chaika."

"Wait you have a Chaika?" Slade ask them after hearing them say the name Chaika.

"Yes and here she is Princess Chaika", a blond haired girl shows herself but Slade, Akari and Fredrika finds something is really wrong with this picture.

XXX

Later on Slade, Akari, Fredrika claims they are magicians even pretend they are Gaz citizens but without revealing their Chaika Trabant to them. Next they gave the Neo Gaz people some amusement with whatever magic trick they can do and the final part is showing Fredrika's Dragoon head coming from Chaika's coffin, one of the Neo Gaz people had some suspicion about Chaika but forgot do due to him being drunk. Before that Chaika gave them a single silver coin from her little money bag much to Slade's dismay.

XXX

Night Time

"Hey if you 3 are really citizens of the Gaz Empire why don't you stay with us", they ask if they can stay with them but Slade and his comrades except for Chaika who's busy being friends with the blond Chaika are still suspicions.

"Sorry but have to move on to other towns."

"Yes for other magic tricks for other people to see", Akari makes up another story until a group of Neo Gaz people shows unloading a sack of gold and silver stuff.

"Nice work you guys on collecting these gold and sliver."

XXX

Inside the House

"Hey is everything ready for tonight's robbery?" The blond Chaika who then removes the wig and her real name us Julia ask.

"Yes Julia."

"Good I just hope you can convince Deathstroke and his companions to side with us because if not then you grab whatever they have in their possession", Julia said what they need to do while she is away robbing a mansion that's nearby.

"Wait how do you know that man in the orange and black helmet/mask is the mercenary Deathstroke?"

"It's the helmet/mask, I don't forget a helmet/mask like that", Julia answer how she figured.

XXX

Julia and her single companion proceed on robbing a nearby mansion, at first it seems very clear because no guards outside. Unfortunately it was an ambush the moment they got inside the mansion and Julia was captured but her companion was able to escape because Julia said so.

XXX

"There is really something off with these people, we should leave tomorrow or right now", Slade said but Chaika has to object with that.

"No Slade, me want to hear story."

"Come on Chaika we just can't trust these people and that blond Chaika could be a fake", Slade trying to convince Chaika that they should just leave and forgot about the story that Julia was going tell her.

"Hey Slade, you might wanna check this out", Fredrika said so Slade went to check it out.

"If you 3 are Gaz citizens we offer you a place by our side, come and help us rebuild the Gaz Empire!"

"Sorry but we must decline", Slade gave him his answer but with them wielding weapons they might not take no for answer.

What's heard is fighting between Slade, Akari and the Neo Gaz people but no gunshots because Slade wants to interrogate them, so only fists, kicks and wacks of his rifle's butt. Slade and Akari easily overpowers the group and ties them up, now Slade can speak the truth about all this.

"In truth you people only swindle innocent people out of there money for thievery, it was never about rebuilding the fallen Gaz Empire", Slade speaks the truth to them, they turn to thievery after being abandon by the 6 Nations after the fall of the Gaz Empire.

"Well at first we believe in it but we are not going to give up hope yet."

"Hey everyone I just forgot to tell you this that girl in white is really Princess Chaika Gaz, while I was in town I saw posters of her", finally this guy reveals the he recognizes Chaika after seeing wanted posters of her while in town.

"Hey guys Julia has been captured!"

XXX

Prison Complex

Later on Chaika begged Slade to rescue Julia despite that Slade wanted to leave but she was successful on convincing him. So where they are now is on the rooftops of another building next to the Prison Complex.

"Chaika you think silences any noise we make?" Slade only ask because they don't want to alert the guards.

"Possible Slade", Chaika says that she can do that.

"Okay let's do this!"

Slade, Akari and Chaika proceeds on liberating Julia, Chaika was able to silences any noise they make with her Gundo magic, so no noises where heard when Akari breaks a hole for them to enter. Akari finds Julia hold up in a cell and got of there, the liberation is successful.

XXX

"Julia your safe!" Julia and her companions embrace each other, plus they are very grateful for the rescue.

"We are grateful on getting Julia out Deathstroke!"

"Yeah but can you people live peaceful lives without turning to thievery now?" Slade ask them not to turn to thievery this time.

"We can do that, besides there was one thing we wanted to do", Julia said they will because there was something they wanted to do before they turn to thievery in the past.

Before the next day Slade, Akari, Fredrika and Chaika stick around for the night to give them a helping hand. Chaika was finally able to hear the story that Julia promise her and it was very beautiful story as morning comes.

XXX

"Before you leave we want to give this back", he toss the sliver coin that Chaika gave to them earlier back to Slade.

"Well that seems fair enough, by the way what do you know of Emperor Arthur Gaz?" Slade ask them because they probably know something since they are former Gaz citizens.

"We know nothing about our Emperor, all we know is he's a very powerful wizard, we were able to live peaceful lives without knowing what's he like."

'Okay I'll get no answers here', Slade thought in disappointment because ever since encountering Red Chaika he became curious so that's the reason why he needed information on Arthur Gaz.

 **End**


	12. 9 Value of Memories

**Value of Memories**

 **Slade/Deathstroke tells Chaika about the past while looking for more magic fuel.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Just our luck we are running low on magic fuel for our vehicle", Slade said as their vehicle goes offline.

"Find for magic fuel", Chaika said on her broken sentences to Slade.

"That's what we are always going to do Chaika", Slade answer as they disembark from vehicle and head into town, well they where heading for that town before running out of magic fuel.

XXX

Magic Shops

"Sorry we ran out of all these magic fuel", the shopkeeper tells them they are out.

"Why is that actually?"

"It's because the people all over the world is celebrating the Anniversary of the end of the war against the Gaz Empire", the shopkeeper said the reason why they ran out of all the magic fuel in the shop.

"Okay thanks anyway", Slade, Chaika and Akari leave the shop to look elsewhere.

"Slade, me offer to use memories as a substitute magic fuel", Chaika offers herself up for magic fuel substitute.

"No Chaika that's not going to happened because I don't want to risk it", Slade refuse the offer because of the memory loss that he doesn't want to risk.

"You worry so much you know brother", Akari commented about Slade worrying on Chaika's safety.

"Well maybe I'm also such a piece of work as well Akari. Will have to split up to search for any shops that still has any magic fuel left on stock."

"Very well brother, but you will go with Chaika", Akari leaves Slade and Chaika alone.

XXX

Gillett Corps

Alveric and his team celebrates the anniversary back the capital, well Alveric is spending his time with Vivi while the others have their own time to themselves. Still Alveric is unaware about how Vivi feels about him, it's because she is too shy to tell him how she feels. Alveric buys Vivi something to eat before they are summoned for an emergency mission.

XXX

"Chaika you want to here about my childhood past while we look for more magic fuel?"

"Yes Slade, me would like to here", Chaika said as they have a sit down.

XXX

Flashback

 _"Me and Akari grew up in the village called Acura where the people trained to become Saboteurs but what I'm good at is being a mercenary. I wanted to join the Gaz Empire War but my mentor Shin finds me reckless. I lost my right eye during a sparing with him which in turn had me to wear an eye-patch for the rest my life."_

"Your too reckless to even join the war Slade", Shin said to a younger Slade who's on the ground after losing a sparing with him and has a bleeding right eye.

 _"Next I've met a woman name Jasmine who was part of a convoy of traveling merchants who traded with Acura villagers."_

 _"Girlfriend?"_

 _"No Chaika she's more older than me and she's already married woman, so I only think of her as my big sister figure. I show her my armor and weapons to her even telling her where I actually came from and told her what's it like in the world I was born in."_

 _"However one night the convoy was attacked by bandits who killed the merchants, Jasmine's husband and parents perished in that attacked"_ , in a flashback shows Slade was seen running toward burning wagons before finding a badly wounded Jasmine siting behind a tree.

"Jasmine!" Slade said her name as she look up to see him in a eye.

"Don't be afraid", Jasmine said her final words to comfort him before dying.

 _"After I was old enough, I was able to put on my armor and become Deathstroke, next I went looking for those bandits responsible and killed them all showing them justice in my own personal fashion. Despite that I killed them all, Jasmine's death deeply affected me even now I still affected."_

End of Flashback

XXX

Present Time

"I never want you to forger your memories whether it's good or bad", Slade tells her never to forget her memories which explains his reason for refusing the magic fuel substitute.

"Me understand Slade", Chaika accepts what his wishes before they finally find a shop that still has magic fuel to sell.

"About time we found that still sells magic fuel", Slade said as he and Chaika get started on grabbing the magic fuel they need.

"Hey I heard that Duke Gavarni of Iveco has acquired one of Arthur Gaz's remains from one of the 8 Heroes", the Shopkeeper told what he heard.

"Then that's where we are going next", Slade said where they will be heading next but's likely the Gillett Corps will be heading there as well, plus there is no telling what's really going in that area at all.

 **End**


End file.
